1. Field
Embodiments relate to a hole transport material for an organic electroluminescence device and an organic electroluminescence device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescence (EL) displays that are one type of image displays have been actively developed. Unlike a liquid crystal display and the like, the organic EL display is a so-called self-luminescent display, which recombines holes and electrons injected from a positive electrode and a negative electrode in an emission layer to thus emit a light from a light-emitting material including an organic compound of the emission layer, thereby performing display.